Tyras Camp
' Tyras Camp' is an encampment located in the secluded, south-western part of Isafdar, the elven forest, part of the Tirannwn kingdom. Significant progress in the Regicide quest is required to gain access to Isafdar and the Camp. It is sometimes used as a point of entry to the elven lands, via the Charter ships. The camp is well-known for the shop selling every type of halberd (with the exception of the White halberd, which can only be bought in the White Knights' Castle) in a store there, including the Dragon halberd. However, the prices here are often higher than they are on the Grand Exchange. It is also possible to reach Tyras Camp from Lletya, the Underground Pass or the Arandar Palisade; however, that would require walking through the dangerous forests of Isafdar. Note that the player cannot charter a ship to Tyras Camp until they have reached this area during Regicide, though there is a 75% chance that you will get this as a destination before completing this quest, while the 25% chance you won't until you complete the quest. Personalities Below is a list of NPCs of the camp. * Tyras guard - These are the soldiers of King Tyras' Forces. Some are attackable, but be prepared, as they can hit up to 150 and use halberds, meaning they have extended attack range. * Quartermaster - He runs the General store of the camp. Halberds and general gear can be bought by him. * King Tyras - He is the king of West Ardougne, and a part of Isafdar, and stays in his tent in the middle of the camp. It is impossible to enter the said tent and, thus, to see him. The player kills him at the end of Regicide, although it is a possibility he didn't die. * General Hining - King Tyras' immediate subbordinate, General Hining takes command of the stranded troop of soldiers after Tyras' death during Regicide, and the tent in the middle of the camp becomes his. He is also the leader of the entire camp after the quest for now. General store There is one general store located in Tyras Camp. Players can also trade halberds here. The general stock contains only halberds. Prices are listed below: |} Note: If the player has reached Tyras Camp in Regicide quest, it is possible to purchase all the halberds out of the store, with the exception of the Dragon halberd which is always at 0''' stock until you have completed the quest. '''Note: A white halberd can only be bought in Falador. Banks There are no banks in and around Tyras Camp. The closest bank is in Lletya. Several banks can be accessed via the Charter ships. Trees There are a few yew trees located east of Tyras Camp. Quests These quests are involved in the camp: * Regicide * Catapult Construction * Roving Elves Trivia * Tyras Camp does have docks, and they are called Port Tyras. * The Camp has a Furnace, more than likely to prevent side-trips for making quicklime (during Regicide) * Even after Regicide, the tent in which King Tyras stayed remains intact. Possibly because a new tent was erected in the place where King Tyras's tent was destroyed. It's also possible that he didn't die and he escaped before it started to burn, or, somehow, survived via a ring of life, or by hiding in something (Possibly the barrel of swords) and escaped within the woods, or sailed off from Port Tyras. * Though it is implied that General Hining and his guards are stranded in Tirannwn, they could easily charter a ship to another land at any time. This was likely an oversight by Jagex. es:Tyras Camp Category:Locations Category:Tirannwn Category:Regicide